


Causally

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth Casual, F/F, Fluff, I revived this tag, Pearl is oblivious, Repressed Feelings, Sarcasm, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Future, Steven is really bad at lying, Steven ships them, bismuth - Freeform, bispearl - Freeform, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven tries to get Pearl and Bismuth to talk about their feelings with each other.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bispearl
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Causally

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that Bispearl is kinda cute after seeing Bismuth Casual. Thanks for reading, lol!! ❤️

It was one of  _ those days _ .

It was one of those days where Steven spent a lot of time thinking. For the first time in a while, he wasn’t thinking any depressing or stressful thoughts…

This time, he was thinking about Bismuth. Ever since that night back at the roller skating rink, Steven learned something very unexpected. 

He never thought for one second that  _ Bismuth,  _ of all people would harbor up feelings for Pearl! In his mind, it was completely unheard of, but in an eye-opening way. 

He thought about that day a few years ago when he found Bismuth bubbled away inside lion’s mane. When Steven released her and re-introduced her to the Gems, he did remember her being particularly  _ flirtatious _ with Pearl. He didn’t pay much attention to it, probably thinking that it was just a coincidence. 

That day, and a lot of other things that happened that he would be fine with if it were not mentioned. But that didn’t matter now! They were in the  _ future,  _ and  _ everything  _ was better now. 

Now that the galaxy was saved, Steven had much more time — in fact, nothing  _ but  _ time — to socialize with the gems. Being able to drive now was a plus, and it allowed him to go to many different places. It was interesting seeing the gems react to different Earthly activities. Earthly activities in which he got to experience alongside them for the first time. 

Going to the roller skating rink was  _ definitely  _ one of those new Earthly activities. It was going to be something that he’d have to work at, but Steven couldn’t keep his balance on skates to save the world.

Pearl just seemed to be an absolute  _ natural  _ at skating, Connie was of course good at it because she’s good at everything, and Bismuth was able to get it on her first try. It  _ was probably because she was under pressure of wanting to impress Pearl. _

Steven thought that Bismuth’s affections towards Pearl were  _ adorable,  _ and them getting together would most likely be the closest thing to Lars and Sadie that he was going to get…

_ So, Steven had to do something. _

Of course there was a chance that Pearl wouldn’t  _ exactly _ share the same feelings towards Bismuth, but it was probably worth a shot! Steven had to think of a way to convince Bismuth to talk to Pearl about her feelings,  _ casually.  _

He thought about how she looked at Pearl back at the roller skating rink, watching her get all worked up as she talked about her all longingly. Maybe it was just the lighting, be he swore he saw her blushing.

All of this made Steven wonder how long Bismuth had her crush on Pearl… did it start when they first met? Their first interaction must’ve been during the Rebellion, which is when Pearl and his mom must’ve met Bismuth. Knowing Biz, she must’ve shot some cheesy pick-up line right  _ at  _ her when she saw her. It was probably the moment they laid eyes on—

Steven sort of got excited and sprung to his feet from sitting on his bed. Chuckling, he grinned ear to ear.

He had the  _ perfect  _ plan. 

***

Steven’s plan mostly consisted of pens and sticky notes. He jotted down a sentence on the small piece of paper, repeating this step on another note. Once he finished, he snickered quietly, preparing to deliver his very important letters to his friends. 

First, he headed to the bubble room where he knew he could find his rainbow-haired friend. She specifically made plans on this day to occupy the burning room. 

As he approached the basement, the sound of metal clanking and other weapon-making sounds became more distinct.

Before entering the room, he double checked the note that he made and held it behind his back. 

“ _ Heyyyy,  _ Biz. Making a super cool, awesome weapon for some really great reason?” He said in a velvety voice, examining the workspace for the  _ perfect  _ spot while she worked. 

With her forearm, she wiped away some sweat that had formed on her forehead. It was apparent in her voice that she was confused by Steven’s random observations. “Yea? Uh...you could say that…” 

It didn’t confuse her enough to take her attention away from her work, though. That was a good thing on Steven’s part. He continued searching for a spot that would be easy to see when she finished working here.

  
  


“That’s great! ...That’s  _ really  _ great.” 

Steven laced his hands behind his back, swinging closer to Bismuth while whistling a tune. When he  _ casually  _ passed by, he saw that one of Bismuth’s hands were shapeshifted into a saw, while the other one was normal and held a piece of metal in place over the lava pit. 

After closely examining her work, he snapped his gaze up to her  _ very _ puzzled one. He quickly plastered a smile on his face.

“Are you alright, Steven?” She asked, genuinely expressing concern. Probably for his well-being.

“Me? Alright? Of  _ course.  _ Why wouldn’t I be? You’re just too funny, Bizzo. In fact, you’re so funny— I have to get out of here! Okay, bye!” Before he bolted out of the room, he had previously been shooting finger guns at her while laughing one of his most un-convincing laughs  _ ever. _

“ _ Bizzo?...  _ He’s never called me that one before,” she mumbled before shrugging, promptly returning back to her work.

If you asked Steven, he’d say that went pretty successfully. Next stop was his bedroom, specifically—his dresser’s drawers. He knew Pearl would be headed there in a few moments as he had recently picked up that she had a specific time that she liked to put away Steven’s folded clothes.

He headed up the stairs to his room, immediately pulling open the top drawer to his dresser and sticking the note inside where it could easily be spotted. As his perfect plan required it, he headed outside and searched for a place to hide. 

Now, all there was left to do was to wait.

_ The rest would follow casually.  _

* * *

A few moments later, Pearl approached Steven’s bedroom carrying a basket of neatly folded t-shirts. 

“ _ Hello _ ? Steven?” She called gently, knocking on the door to request entry.

When a few seconds passed without an answer, she slowly turned the knob and peaked her head inside, scanning the room for any sign of Steven. 

She naturally took that as a sign to continue, which would’ve made Steven mad if he cared at the time — if he weren’t too busy putting his  _ perfect  _ plan into action.

When she came in, she sat the laundry basket on top of the dresser and began storing away his clean clothes. Just as Steven suspected, she went for the top drawer first, immediately noticing something that  _ may  _ or  _ may not  _ have been placed there for her.

Pearl and the other gems had recently learned the  _ hard way  _ that snooping through Steven’s (who is now a teenager) things  _ really  _ upset him. She  _ initially  _ planned on ignoring the small note sticking out, but after a moment of uncertainty and mentally reprimanding herself, curiosity got the best of her and she ultimately decided to read what was written on it. 

_ pearl if you see this head outside right away !! i need your help _

_ -steven  _

After reading it, she gasped as her mind flooded with things that this could mean, while simultaneously following its written down directions. 

When she made it outside, she only saw a familiar gem who was scratching her head as if trying to solve the world’s trickiest puzzle — and rushed towards her with the note in-hand.

“Bismuth? Bismuth! Have you seen Steven anywhere?” She asked in a slightly panicked voice, looking up at Bismuth who also was holding a note of similar appearance. 

“Nope. Haven’t seen him anywhere,” 

Then Pearl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and suspicion when she read what Bismuth’s note said. 

_ bismuth, as soon as you see this go outside ! help me  _

_ -steven  _

“Huh?... You got a message from Steven, too?” Pearl holds her note close to Bismuth’s for comparison. 

“Yeah… this is a little weird.” Bismuth looked up from examining the notes, scanning the beach for any signs of the boy. 

So maybe he shouldn’t have added the ‘ _ help me’  _ at the end of Bismuth’s note. From where he was hiding, he could see that Pearl was getting really worried. He brought his hand over his face with an audible slap as his perfect plan went downhill.

He decided to reveal himself, and try and keep 

the plan going  _ manually. _

While Pearl and Bismuth chatted about Steven’s last known whereabouts, his sandals crunched in the sand as he rushed towards them. 

“Guys!  _ Guys, here I am!”  _ He shouted, waving his hands in the air as he approached them, slouching forward and resting his hands on his knees while he caught his breath from running. 

“Steven! Where on Earth were you? We were so worried about you—“ Pearl began, lowering herself slightly before squeezing him into a tight hug.

“I’m okay, really! Don’t worry about me,” he insisted slightly annoyed, pulling himself out of Pearl’s embrace, much to her dismay. 

“But I really  _ do  _ need your guys’ help with something! I have to go inside and get it, though,” 

Steven’s face suddenly lit up in fake realization.

“ _Say_ , while I’m gone, why don’t you two watch this _amazingly_ _gorgeous_ sunset together?”

“Well, be right back,” With those words, he dashed up the staircase that led up to the front door.

On the other hand, Bismuth and Pearl exchanged looks with each other. Bismuth was the one to change the subject by starting a laughing fit between them, threading her arm around Pearl’s shoulder. 

In between laughter, the bigger gem spoke. “Well, Steven was right about one thing! The sunset is pretty nice,” 

“It really is! I’m so glad we get to see it together.” Pearl said, nudging Bismuth with her elbow and shooting her a warm smile.

It was after Bismuth took in the sight of her friend’s eyes when she returned the smile with a nervous chuckle. She could only hope that the fact that her cheeks started to burn wasn’t visible, or else she’d just have to keep telling herself that Pearl didn’t see it.

Meanwhile, Steven searched his room for a convenient item that would help his plan progress. Something perfect… something… small? Something—

“My ukulele!” He grinned, grabbing his handy instrument from under his bed. He quickly tuned the strings, considering the fact that he hadn’t used it in a while. After getting the perfect sound, he headed back outside.

“Wow, it turns out that I actually  _ don’t  _ need any help with anything. Haha, silly me. Always getting things wrong,” he almost sarcastically scolded himself, rolling his eyes and giving them a convincing smile.

Both of them seemed to buy it, looking at each other before shrugging. 

“Hey, just for the convenience of things, why don’t I play a song on my ukulele that I’ve been working on? You know— just… just for old times sake,” 

“Why, of course Steven! You know I love your music.” Pearl smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

“Great! This is  _ really  _ great. I’m glad you said yes. Hey, you know I don’t mind if you guys continue talking with each other.  _ Just pretend I’m not even here!” _

“Go for it, buddy.” Bismuth encouraged as Pearl bounced on the tip of her toes.

Steven hadn’t  _ exactly  _ been working on a new song. But how hard could making something up be? 

“This song is called ‘Talk about your feelings’ featuring the musical talents of Steven Universe. Some even say it makes them want to talk about their feelings, eh?” Steven waggled his eyebrows at them after his quick promotion, much to Pearl’s confusion. Bismuth on the other hand had caught on to Steven’s antics, grimacing in embarrassment when he revealed the song title.

So he began playing a soft tune on his ukulele. He kind of just went along with whichever note he left off on, and continued it. His goal was to make it sound as romantic as possible, so he closed his eyes and danced around, occasionally kicking his leg up and whirling around. 

“So, uh…”

Bismuth sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling nervously when she turned towards her.

“Is everything alright, Bismuth?” Gently placing a hand on Bismuth’s shoulder, concern crossed Pearl’s expression. 

_ It’s almost like she knows what that look did to Bismuth.  _

“Yeah. Everything’s  _ pretty  _ great,” She smiles, placing a hand over Pearl’s and taking it into her own. Bismuth raised their entangled hands upwards, twirling Pearl around in a spin. 

“But I think the real question is; are  _ you  _ alright?” asked Bismuth with a coquettish smirk, leaning in a bit.

She whirled on the ball of her foot, staring wide-eyed at Bismuth’s grin when she faced her again. Her shock was quickly replaced with a goofy grin that matched her friend’s. 

“You’re quite the dancer, Bismuth,” placing her free hand over her lips as she snickered, the two of them broke out in a small fit of giggles. Steven peeked one of his eyes open to see them before finishing the last chord of his spontaneous new song. 

Walking over to them, Steven joined in on their laughter. “ _ Wooow.  _ You two  _ sure  _ look like you’re enjoying yourselves,”

“Yes! And your song was really nice as well, Steven.” Pearl said fondly, opening up a space between her and Bismuth for Steven to stand. 

He fully took her up on that offer, immediately bringing both of them in for a hug. “... Since we’re already here, does anyone want to say any last-minute words and open up about their feelings?” he looked between them, chuckling nervously.

Bismuth looked in the opposite direction, clearly becoming flustered at Steven’s effortless proposition. Pearl smiles as she threaded her own arm around Steven, returning the side hug.

“Nothing much, but I will say that tonight was  _ really  _ nice.” 

“Anything…  _ else?”  _ Steven’s expectant expression slowly dissipated.

“Not that I can think of…” said Bismuth.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I hope you liked it❤️ Leave your thoughts in a comment !! Thanks for reading! See you next time :)


End file.
